


Staring

by exmyse



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, im so soft for these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmyse/pseuds/exmyse
Summary: cuddle dozing





	Staring

"Staring," Andrew commented absentmindedly as Neil stretched out beside him.

"You've got an eyelash in your eye."

Andrew blinked at him, and for a moment Neil worried it would fall from where it's dangling into his eye. He wanted to reach out and grab it; to save Andrew from future pain and annoyance.

He extended his hand slightly. "Can I?"

Andrew huffed, acting inconvenienced but tilted his head slightly in Neil's direction to allow him access. The gesture was small, but Neil felt something in chest tighten as he gently brushed the stray eyelash away.

"Nicky called," Neil said as Andrew blinked his eyes back open.

"What'd he want?"

"Just wanted to know what kind of ice cream you liked. They were out of your favorite so I told him cookie dough. I think he's planning on surprising you - ah. He and Erik are visiting actually. For the holidays. I don't think he knows what to get you but probably figured he couldn't go wrong with your favorite sugary substance."

Neil wrinkled his nose at the thought of adding more ice cream to their already fully stocked freezer and noticed the newest additions to their bed. King and Sir were attempting to cuddle up to Andrew, but soon made their way to Neil after Andrew flicked their ears.

"Your cats stink," Andrew said instead of giving Neil a serious answer. Then, "You should've said birthday cake. Cookie doughs my third favorite."

"They were out of that too. And no they don't, I gave them a bath yesterday." Andrew raised a curious eyebrow and Neil continued, "They got into some leftover soup."

"That you left out?" Andrew prompted.

"That I left out."

Andrew started stroking King's fur then, making the cat blink sleepily up at him and tilt his head further into his palm. It was almost as if he were rewarding him for inconveniencing Neil. He didn't mind if it meant witnessing Andrew openly display his affection for the little furballs.

Neil felt content then. He basked in the sun that bled from the curtains, and the heat radiating from Andrew's body. King was now purring and Neil wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life, the life he didn't know he could have, like this. With them.

Andrew's eyes were met with his soppy expression. "What's that look for?"

For the keys, the trust, the honesty, and the kisses went unspoken. "I'm just happy," he said instead, his voice coming out genuine and raw.

Andrew didn't say anything, but the kiss he pressed to the corner of Neil's mouth felt like _me too _.__

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet, but i couldn't stop imagining domestic mornings w/ these two.
> 
> my [tumblr](http://sinjikari.tumblr.com)


End file.
